


Right in Front of You - a Lindsey/Layla vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is a crossover vid pairing up Lindsey and Layla, and is based on the fanfic "Already Come True" by Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess (me). Enjoy, and please comment!I understand that you want a man who won't stir up memories of your past. Somebody new, somebody who you can build something with that will last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Already Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275006) by [GreenBryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn). 



**Title of vid:** Right in Front of You  
**Fandom:** Angel/Supernatural  
**Song:** "Right in Front of You" by Christian Kane  
**Summary:** This is a crossover vid pairing up Lindsey and Layla, and is based on the fanfic "Already Come True" by Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess (me). Enjoy, and please comment! _I understand that you want a man who won't stir up memories of your past. Somebody new, somebody who you can build something with that will last._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/LindLay.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA5lVveOVnM).

 

** "Right in Front of You" by Christian Kane **

Well I understand that you want a man  
Who won't stir up memories of your past  
Somebody new, somebody who  
You can build something with that will last  
You may be surprised to learn I realized  
That I'm not the man for this position  
Yeah, I'm letting go, and I thought you should know  
I hope you will respect my decision  
  
And if I quit that easy  
And if I just walked away  
How would you really feel inside?  
Would you really be that happy?  
Would you, would you wonder if the man that you've been wishing for  
Had already come true  
And been standing right in front of you?  
  
Standing right in front of you  
Yeah, been standing right in front of you  
Standing right in front of you  
Standing, standing...  
  
Well I understand that you have a plan  
Someday soon you wanna start a family  
Well that task is done so look all you want  
But you won't find a better father than me  
Well man I have my own dreams  
And I stand by you when it seems that no one even cares  
I'll be your best friend  
I'll be with you till the end  
Oh baby I'm already there  
  
If you quit this easy  
Just let me walk away  
How would you really feel inside?  
Would you really be that happy?  
Would you, would you wonder if the man that you've been wishing for  
Had already come true  
Yeah been standing right in front of you?  
  
Standing right in front of you  
Been standing right in front of you  
Standing right in front of you  
I've been standing right in front of you  
Standing right in front of you  
Standing right in front of you


End file.
